It has long been known that both freshwater and saltwater fish are attracted by Scent in the water. It has been proved that sharks can detect blood in the water from many miles away.
Divers have been used by anglers for many years to take a Lure to a predetermined depth and position, when trolling. It is to be appreciated that Divers vary greatly in size, shape and composition and care comprised of single or multiple components.
Two of the more popular types of Divers are comprised of a disc shaped upper component, which has a fin, and a disc shaped lower component, that contains a rotating weight. Examples of Divers of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,844,059; 3,940,872; and 4,567,687.
While there are Scents designed for use with Lures, they are commonly in the form of spray on liquids, aerosols and gels. These means of applying Scent to a Lure have proven to be impractical, especially for this method of fishing because they are messy; are not cost effective and are inefficient. Moreover, they are difficult to apply to a Lure while standing on a rolling deck.
Other Scent are attached to the Lure or are positioned ahead of the Lure; the Scents adversely effect the Lures action.